


Force Upon Me

by Tomato the Hutt (BelleLaVictorie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, BDSM, Bondage, Dismemberment, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, First Time, Jedi, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lightsabers, Nudity, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Content, Sith, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2933744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLaVictorie/pseuds/Tomato%20the%20Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling to the outer rim of the galaxy, Jem Takoree is a human Padawan that seeks to prove herself to the Jedi council and be promoted to Jedi Knight. On a mission meant to serve as her Trial of Courage, things do not go quite as planned as she finds herself on a ruined planet, looking to defeat and bring a Hutt to Justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I - The Outer Rim

**Author's Note:**

> Community feedback and suggestions are are encouraged. This is a work in progress, and I would appreciate any and all comments or ideas that contribute to the betterment of this work.
> 
> Please leave comments and reviews after reading. Thankyou.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at a station on the border of Hutt Space in the Outer Rim, Jem Takoree faces a dilemma as she learns that the ship she arrived in can no longer be used, and the money she carries no longer holds any value.

The outer rim of the galaxy is a dangerous place. Among the vastest of space lie countless systems filled with criminals and tradesmen of questionable ethics and morality. Slavery and murder is common place among these stars. Organized crime and the oppression of countless millions is never spoken of or cared for in the Galactic Senate, allowing for the continued existence of empires like those of the Hutts.

It is here in Hutt space that the young Padawan Jem Takoree travels in search for the slave trader Grubo the Hutt and her right to become a Jedi Knight. However, things are not going quite as planned as Jem stands before the window of a small branch office of the Galactic Travel Commission on a station located at the border of Hutt Space.

“I’m sorry. Your ship violates the Hutt Space Hyper Drive Emission Regulatory Guideline for travel within the Throne Worlds. You cannot fly your ship past this station.” says the bright blue Twi’lek behind the bronze counter, her head the only thing visible behind the barrier. Tapping away at an interface, she brought up a hologram of Jem Takoree’s vessel, the large twin sets of twin-twin engines flashing bright red to indicate that they were quite unacceptable. “Would you like to hire a transport that has less than 8 main drive units?” she asks, smiling kindly as she looks to the human Padawan.

“Oh, fine. How much will it be?” Jem asks, letting out a clearly disgruntled huff as she takes out a stack of credits from her beige Padawan vest.

The reply came, but not without a pause. ”One hundred Truguts…” the Twi’lek officer said, her dark eyes fixed carefully upon the stack of chips held in the hands of the Jedi. While normally it would be clear to anyone who dealt with the Hutts before that such an over-price was nothing more than an attempt to extort, Jem never left the well reputed economy of the Core Systems before not and was none the wiser.

“Truguts?” Jem asked, looking to the woman behind the counter with a visible lack of understanding.

Smiling a somewhat mischievous grin, the Twi’lek stood up from her seat and gave the Jedi Padawan who stood before the counter a quick look-over before replying.

“You see, hun… This specific branch office of the Galactic travel Commission is run exclusively by Hutt-owned staff. We don’t use credits here.” The bright blue woman says, leaning upon the counter as she then peers up at the human Jedi, folding her arms beneath her breasts as she licks her lips lightly.

Jem’s entire world stopped as she looked down at the Twi’lek. Warmness flushed over her face and filled her core as her eyes began to wander. She had met Twi’leks before, and they had always been rather scantily clad to begin with. However, this one had no shirt as was made extremely obvious by the pair of soft blue mounds as they pressed down upon the counter-top.

“It is against Hutt policy for me to accept credits, and we have no currency exchange as of now.” The bright blue woman says with a soft giggle. “Although, I could change those credits of yours personally for a small fee if you’d like.” She adds, pressing a pair of fingers against her own dark blue lips before giving the Jedi a suggestive wink. “A kiss for Truguts?”

Jem did not know why as she places her hands upon the counter. Craning her neck forward, she parts her lips and slowly brings her mouth to that of the blue woman, stopping less than an inch away as her face became completely red. Her ears glowed as her emerald green eyes met the pair of pitch black circles.

“Is something wrong?” asks the bright blue Twi-lek, as she kept her eyes fixed with those of the Jedi.

Jem bit her bottom lip, inhaling lightly as she took in the fruity scent of the other woman. ‘Was it perfume she smelled? Was it something she ate?’ were the immediate thoughts that reached her mind as she became increasingly flustered. Every small unrelated thought began to flood her brain as she tried to reply. “No, I just-“ she said, not getting a chance to finish her thought as she was suddenly interrupted.

The Twi’lek behind the counter had grabbed Jem’s shirt by the collar and pressed herself passionately into an almost forceful kiss. Slipping her tongue past the Jedi’s lips, the blue woman closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as she had her way.

The two of them could not have been more different; deep blue skin against fair ivory, bright green eyes against black voids, deep blue twin-tails of bare flesh against blonde ear-length hair, a large blue bare bust against the cloth covering of a modest bosom, a hungry sexual spirit and a reserved impressionable soul.

“Mmmm… You're a virgin.” The Twi’lek says with a soft giggle as she broke the kiss, sitting back down in her seat with the stack of credits in her hand. Counting quickly, she then reaches beneath her desk, and pulls out a sack of coins. Removing two, she offers it up to the Jedi who did not realize that she was the one now leaning through the window.

Jem’s heart pounded as she exits the office, a heavy sack of Truguts in hand as she walks off towards the hangar bay. Placing her right hand upon her lips, she could not help but blush bright red at the thought of what she had just done, an image of the Twi’lek flashes over her mind as she is reminded of the tender softness. It was Jem’s first kiss, after all. “It was her lipstick…” Jem whispers to herself, wiping her lips of the fruit-smelling dark blue substance.

There were no ships headed to the planet of Usk, the world having lost all form of civilization in exchange for a layer of ice spanning all but its most equatorial of regions. However, Bothan spies being as reliable as they are, all evidence pointed to there and Jem wasn’t going to let a little kiss and a change of transport stop her. At least, that was what she said to herself when she rented a Cartel personal shuttle…


	2. Chapter II - Trial of Usk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding herself stranded on the frozen planet of Usk, a planet devoid of sentient life, Jem Takoree seeks out shelter. Unprepared for the harsh conditions, her inexperience is made increasingly apparent when she walks directly into a trap and is confronted there by the one she set out to hunt.

A lifeless chunk of ice to say the least, it lay abandoned for a reason and Jem only now figured out why. As she stood upon the frozen soil at the outskirts of a massive ruined city, she could not help but curse as she turned around to look at the half-wrecked craft that had brought her here.

“Stupid pile of junk!” she yelled out, kicking the sheet-metal hull as hard as she could, only to have the vessel roar out in protest before billowing black smoke and shooting sparks. “It was enough that your hyper drive broke, but then the engines, thrusters, and the main computer! Go ahead, die!” she added, stomping off towards the city, the cold wind biting her skin as she looked for some quick shelter. With only a pair of goggles and a scarf to keep her warm, she had little choice.

Running across the empty expanse leading towards the city, Jem could only hold herself as the biting wind picked up in intensity. Rolling clouds of powdered snow washed over the landscape, hiding the ground that lay just beneath her feet. It wasn’t long before she began to lose track of where she was. So fixated on reaching the towering ruins in the distance, she never bothered to check the ground beneath her. With a metal clang following one of her hurried steps, a mechanoid voice called out to her.

“STOP INTRUDER!”

Stopping where she stood, Jem pulled out her light saber. “Looks like I’m in the right place at least.” She says to herself, activating her weapon just in time to deflect an incoming red blaster round. With a loud crack the blue plasma of the blade knocked the beam off and into the distance, a distant pop being heard as it impacted the ground. “Show yourself!” she called out, readying her saber for what she knew would come next. However, that next never came as she stood still, awaiting a barrage of blaster fire from the same direction…

Several long minutes passed as Jem stood, turning every which way. The blue plasma of her saber crackling and fizzling as the wind continued to pick up, the entire are now being consumed in a thick cloud of rushing snow. Barely able to see ten feet before herself, she began to notice the sharp pain that had been creeping through her fingers.

The metal of her saber was already frozen to the touch, and her holding it did not help in the least bit as she stood her ground. Her hands were cold and she was not dressed nearly as well as she should have been for a mission on an ice planet. She had to do something and do it quick before the idea of losing her fingers becomes a reality.

Fortunately for Jem, she did not have to think long as the sight of a warm yellow glow appeared at her feet. The ground descended beneath her as she suddenly found herself riding a downward platform as it lowered into the ground. A rush of warm air greeted her arrival at the foot of the elevator shaft, the trembling Jedi stepping off with her activated saber in hand, wary of who might have thought it a good idea to let her inside.

The room was vast. Large and open, Jem walked across the largely empty expanse, knowing full well that an ambush here would be the death of her. Spying a well-kept space yacht in the farthest corner of the bay beneath a set of large overhead doors, she could not help but feel a bad joke coming on.

“This is no room… It’s a hangar bay…” she says to herself, not quite sure where those words came from.

Reaching the edge of the bay opposite of the elevator shaft, which had already returned to its upward position on the snowy surface of the planet, the young Jedi approached the first doorway she saw. It was open, and had been open for quite some time. A thick layer of dust had settled in the bottom rail of the door.

“Hello?” Jem calls out, looking down the dingy and dark corridor that lay beyond the threshold. She could not sense anyone or anything present, and began to wonder if the only reason she had been let inside was because of a computing glitch by the base AI. There was no response.

Deactivating her saber, Jem steps through the doorway and into the hall. The sound of her each and every step echoes off the hard metallic walls and floor, filling the area with noise that didn’t sound unlike a second pair of footsteps.

Activating her saber, the hall was engulfed in a bright blue flash followed by a flash of bright red. The loud hums of two swinging plasma blades filled the corridor before coming together in a loud crash. Screaming, crackling, and hissing, the two beams collide and grind into one another. Jem’s eyes widened in fearful surprise as she pushed this unseen enemy away and leaps back.

Impacting the wall behind her, Jem lets out a loud oof as she sees the red blade spin and twirl around. The red glow reveals only the partial silhouette of her opponent as the door to the hangar-bay rolls shut, bathing the two of them in darkness. Rolling to the side, the young Jedi barely misses being cut in two as orange sparks fly and the red beam scorches the wall that was previously behind her.

Swiping low, Jem attempts to strike at her opponent’s legs, only to see the red beam come down to intercept and parry, throwing her saber up over her own head. The red beam came down quickly, striking at the floor just between the Padawan’s knees. Molten globs of metal splashed from the impact, the young Jedi leaping to her feet as she slashed wildly before her.

Backing away in a frenzied desperation, the tip of her blue saber scorches and sparks against each opposing flank of the hallway. Jem knew all too well that the only reason she had managed to survive this long was because of the darkness. Luck was the only thing she had between her and death as she finds herself once again against a wall with the red beam bypassing her guard and imbedding itself mere inches from her left ear.

The unbearably loud scream of melting metal made Jem scream out in terror as the red blade moved horizontally across the wall and towards her head. Ducking immediately, she took her saber and struck forth and up. Nothing was there.

“I’m over here, hun.” A feminine voice taunted, coming from her immediate right.

Rolling left, and standing to her feet, Jem again finds herself for the third time with her back pressed against the wall. However, this time the wall gave way. A pair of large double-doors open and the young Jedi rolls back on through. Bright lights hit her eyes and the sound of a deep gurgling laugh filled her ears.

“JEEDIE...” the voice calls out, its accent extremely thick and not unlike that of a drunk Hutt.

Turning around and swiping horizontally at the air behind her, she is met with the sight of the large slug-like existence of a certain Grubo the Hutt as he sits upon a levitating silvered throne gilded in electrum at the head of a great hall. The hall itself was clean of all dust, the walls draped with tapestries of naked women in erotic pose. With an iced-over skylight letting in filtered spots of white sunlight above, it could be said to be a quite beautiful place for anyone who was there for sight-seeing.

“Achu-te, mi pee kasa, Grubo! Niuta, be kotma! – HA-Ha-Ha!” The large slug calls out, parting his arms as if presenting the hall to the woman who had just stumbled in, looking briefly to the chrome-clad protocol droid that stood immediately to his left.

“The exalted Grubo welcomes you, honored guest. Please, make yourself comfortable.” The droid says in a friendly, metallic voice. Bowing lightly, it motions to the long banquet table that sat in the middle of the hall.

Made of fine marble, the table itself appears sunk into the floor. The seats were not but pillows and the presence of a central pillar draped in chains and shackles made the young Jedi uneasy. Holding out her light saber with her right hand, she points the blade towards Grubo and announced her intentions.

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I must decline. Grubo the Hutt, you are under arrest!” Jem says loudly, readying to leap forward and attack the large Hutt where he sat.

“My-my, aren’t we up-tight.” A feminine voice whispers into Jem’s right ear, the sensation of a gentle kiss and pinch upon her rear making her entire face turn deep read as she immediately turned around to her right to strike with her blade. Nothing was there.

Turning back around, Jem sees the back of a black-haired human no taller than she was. Wearing a black form-fitting robe of thin flowing fabric, dark boots gloves and wide leather belt, it took a moment for the young Jedi to realize just who it was. Every hair on the back of her neck stood up when she saw the chrome saber held in the other woman’s left hand. She had completely forgotten that she was in the middle of a battle with another, and allowed herself to become so distracted by the appearance of her target that she left her back wide open.

“You’re a Sith!” Jem exclaimed, backing away several steps as thoughts of what might have been spun through her mind.

“It didn’t have to be a kiss, you know.” The dark woman says in reply, turning around with a wicked smile, raising her deactivated saber up next to her face. Puckering her lips tauntingly, she kneels down upon one of the many padded pillows on the left side of the banquet table several seats away from the throne of the Hutt. Placing her weapon down next to a small ceramic cup, she beckons the Jedi over with a friendly wave before speaking again. “Sit down. Grubo has been expecting you for quite some time.”

Jem paused, looking to Grubo as he sat upon his throne and then back at the Sith that knelt at the table. There were two ceramic cups sitting upon the polished marble, and it was obvious one was meant for her.

“How do I know this isn’t a trap?” the young Jedi says, taking a deep breath as she takes a quick glance about the hall.

A loud gurgling laugh comes from the Hutt as his sits upon his levitating throne, the silver protocol droid turning in attention read to hear and translate what he says. “U kulle rah mwa pateessas moolee shag. Jujuminmee dupa, cha skrunee da pat.” The large slug says, licking his lips as he motions towards the Sith.

“The exalted Grubo says that two traps would prove quite unnecessary. Now, please sit.” The droid says, motioning towards the empty seat just across from the Sith woman. “The tea will arrive shortly. You must be awfully cold.” It adds just before the small ring of a bell could be heard from somewhere behind the throne.

It was at that moment a single scantily-clad Twi’lek of pink skin appeared out from behind the throne and stepped down onto the marble table. Head bowed and with a tray of tea in her hands, she kneels down and places the pot upon the stone surface. Filling each cup to its brim, she then rises up and returns from where she came without a sound.

Deactivating her saber, Jem felt that starting a fight now would be against her advantage. She was nearly defeated by the Sith in the hallway, and was sure that in a well-lit hall she would be no match. Approaching the table, she kneels down upon the soft seat just across the table from the Sith, her eyes remaining fixed upon her.

Her skin was a bronze tan without a single blemish, her eyes a deep brown and her lips looking quite soft and tender. With short black hair more reminiscent of a boy, Jem could not help but feel somewhat charmed by her. However, her calm demeanor and friendly smile showed no sign of malice, and her presence in the force was completely masked. Like a ghost, it was like she didn’t even exist. This worried the Padawan to no end, and filled her heart with a dreadful feeling. Averting her eyes to something else, she needs a distraction to collect her wits.

Grubo the Hutt is the name of the slug that sat at the end of the table. Owning over a dozen cantinas on Coruscant alone, he is known to offer girls of every species and social standing steady work and good pay with no questions asked. However, things were never as they seemed with a Hutt as the girls would always be transferred out further and further from the core worlds, hopping establishment after establishment until they are never seen or heard from again. Rumor has it that he is wiping their memories and selling the girls off. Without physical proof of his illegal dealings, Jem was sent to arrest him for violation of Galactic Immigration Policies and worker entrapment… However, everyone secretly knew the truth. She needed some way to get him alone.

Placing her saber down onto the marble table, Jem took up the cup of tea that she had been offered and sipped quietly as her eyes wandered about the many tapestries of the room. Most were of Tei-lek maidens holding one-another in erotic poses, some were human, others of hybrid species rare and unusual. Uninterested in the subject, she was about to turn her attention back to the Sith who sat before her when one specifically caught her eye.

One of the tapestries was a little different than the others. Raunchy and lewd, it was of a pair of green Twi’lek dancers, one leaning on a silver dance-pole as the other knelt between her knees and clasped her thighs and buried her muff into the other’s crotch. Blushing softly, she took another sip of tea. However, under closer inspection of the tapestry, she could have sworn they moved.

Squinting her eyes, the young Jedi felt something was off as she witnessed the lower Twi’lek move one of her hands down the outside of the other’s thigh and then back up. It wasn’t a tapestry at all. Her eyes widening and her blush now flushing over her whole face, she turns to look at the other tapestries to see women moving about, dancing, and making love to one another.

“I see you’ve finally noticed, Jedi.” The Sith woman says, letting out a soft giggle. “I knew I couldn’t keep your mind trapped forever.”

Leaping to her feet, Jem discards the tea and activated her saber. Looking to the woman who sat before her, she strikes, but the blue beam of her weapon glides through like a ghost. The voices and sounds of sex between women fills her head as her saber disappears from her hand. As she comes to the sudden realization that what she was seeing was not real.

“Naughty girl.” says the dark woman as she rose from her seat. Raising her hands, she held a saber in each hand. Activating them, she crosses them thrusts towards Jem’s neck. One of the blades is blue.

“You! What have you done to me?!” the young Jedi calls out, stumbling back in terror as she finds herself suddenly disarmed and beneath her own plasma blade.

“Oh, Just a little Sith illusion…” the dark woman says, a wide grin stretching across her face. “It’s wearing off now, so don’t worry… Everything you see now is absolutely real…” she adds, placing a boot between the knees of the fallen Jedi. “Also, my name isn’t ‘You’. You may know me as Darth Tramellous.”


	3. Chapter III - Temptation of Skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured and stripped of her sabre, Jem is bound in Mandalorian manacles. While normally she would be executed on the spot for her attempt at assassination, the will of a certain Sith spared her life. However, her motives prove less than merciful as Jem endures a perverted fate.

One hundred paces left.

Two hundred and three paces right.

One hundred and four paces and right again.

Three hundred paces left.

Twenty-four paces and stop.

Jem Takoree silently counted each pace and turn she felt as she was led throughout the compound, her eyes completely covered by a black sash of fabric. Her wrists were bound in loops of Beskar iron, a pair of Mandalorian manacles keeping her hands firmly secured before her. She could feel the firm hand of the Sith press against her back, guiding her down the hall in a manner neither cruel or harsh.

“We’re here, Jedi.” Were the words she heard as she was made to stop, the hissing of an automated door filling her ears as she was made to turn left one final time and step inside.

With a hum and click the door closed behind them and the blindfold that obscured her vision was removed to reveal a simple bedroom of red carpet and gray walls, lit lowly by yellow lamps in each of the four corners and a fireplace just right of the door. There was an open closet and a small nightstand to the left of the bed, but it appeared that it had not been used for quite some time.

“Stand over there.” The Sith woman says, pointing towards the foot of the bed before pressing the hard metallic edge of her saber softly into the small of Jem’s back. “You’ve done so well following my direction, let’s not ruin things here.” She adds, encouraging the young Jedi to move on her own.

Jem looks back over her shoulder as she walks towards the foot of the bed, watching as Darth Tramellous places her Sith saber down upon the mantle of the fireplace. Turning around, she sets herself down upon the firm mattress, her eyes remaining fixed upon the other woman. Fiddling with the length of chain between her bound wrists, she watches as the other woman reach beneath the mantle of the fireplace. A soft beep could be heard as several blue flames burst from the floor within, slowly turning orange as they grew.

“This saber.” Tramellous says, taking Jem’s saber from her own belt and holding it to the light of the fire. “It is quite beautiful…“ she adds, looking towards the Jedi that now sat upon the base of the bed. “The pommel cap is made of electrum.”

“It’s a gift from my master. His master before him carried that saber, and it is said that the saber itself dates back to the Great Galactic war.” Jem says proudly in reply, grinning in pride as she looks to the Sith woman.

“Is that so?” Tramellous says in reply, placing the saber down upon the fireplace mantle next to her own. “Mine is quite the antique also.” She adds, unfastening her black leather belt before discarding it to the far corner of the room at the foot of the closet.

Blushing a deep red upon her cheeks, Jem averted her eyes and covered her face the moment she saw the other woman slip off her dark Sith robes. She was wore nothing beneath them save for a pair of boots and a pair of black gloves.

“What are you doing?” Jem asks, her voice wavering and uneasy as she tries to turn her body away, only to have her torso grasped by the shoulders. Her face flushed red as she felt the other woman climb onto the bed. Straddling her lap, the Sith pushes the young Jedi onto her back.

“The Force is weak with you… I want to teach you how to make yourself stronger.” Tramellous says, letting out a soft giggle as she runs her hands up the Jedi’s body and through her blonde hair.

Jem could feel the leather gloved fingers of the other woman as they ran through her hair, locking her knees together as she became increasingly flustered by the sudden show of affection. Curling her fingers, she tries to twist her torso to the side as she peeks over with her bright green eyes, hoping that things would end there. However, as their gazes met, she knew that her hope was foolish at best. This Sith Lord would not be swayed by subtle movements.

“I-… I don’t see how this has anything to do with teaching.” Jem says, her voice becoming increasingly timid as her mind spun. She was never good at focusing on any one thing at a time, but her master always tried to encourage her with phrases like ‘You just see more than everyone else.’ The young Jedi did not know what to say or do in order to escape this situation, as every idea in her head was random and disconnected from the last.

“You lack focus…” Tramellous says, gently stroking the Jem’s cheek with her gloved left hand before craning her neck forward. Pressing her lips gently upon her ear-lobe, she whispers ever-so-softly. “I will give you focus… and clear your mind of everything except the most beautiful of pleasure.”

Jem let out a loud cry of surprise as she felt her vest and shirt get wretched from her belt and slid up her body. Struggling in vain, she could barely move as Tramellous straddled squarely upon her hips. In a matter of moments her vision was engulfed in the white fabric of her uppers and her hands forcefully tugged up and off her face. The young Jedi felt her arms be pulled intensely by the wrists, as if a third hand had decided to join in and pull at the chain that connected her manacles. The air around her became electrified as a presence much larger than herself consumed the room.

“When your mind in focused, the force will favor you no matter what you do.” Tramellous says her gloved hands run over the exposed flesh of Jem’s modest bust. “This is why the Sith exist… The Force is neither good or evil… Light or dark… It is a force of nature… Will… Emotion…” she adds, pinching the pink nubs between the thumb and forefinger of each hand.

Jem let out cry after cry of surprise and distress. Her body belonged to her, and yet this woman has chosen to use her. Her heart pounds and her chest heaves. She arches her back at the sharp pinch and pulls, attempting to follow the fingers where they went only to be held down by the tension created by the pulling cuffs. Completely blinded by her upturned clothing and struggling profusely, the Padawan could not believe that she was being made the plaything of an arbiter of darkness… and liking it.

Jem knew something was not right with herself as the gloved hands of Tramellous gripped and fondled her upper body. Just like how she was so easily convinced to surrender her first kiss to that Twi’lek back at the edge of Hutt Space and casually enjoy the sight of two slaves as one buried her face into the other, she was horrified by the thought that she could enjoy this too. Letting out an ear-splitting scream, she twists her body to the right in an attempt to get herself free.

“Bad girl!” Tramellous says as she brings her right hand down upon Jem’s left breast in a sharp spank.

Jem’s entire body jumps at the sharp pain as she clenches her teeth, inhaling suddenly. Her entire body trembles fearfully, but something in her changed. Silence. The young Jedi who’s mind was always crowded with thought after aimless thought was silenced, the only thing she could think of was the pain upon her chest and the clarity of what she felt. As if no longer blind, she felt the presence of the Sith Lord-no… Darth Tramellous herself as it engulfed her body through the force. She could now feel the presence of Darth Tramellous in her mind and soul, that mysterious presence that consumed the room being nothing more than the Force manifestation of her will.

“That’s better…” says Tramellous, her hands pausing their assault upon the Jedi’s body. “You see it, don’t you? My power… My spirit.” She adds, bringing her hands up to grasp each side of Jem’s cloth-covered head. Craning her neck forward once again, she brought her eyes to those of the Padawan.

In spite of the physical barrier, Jem knew what was happening. She looks up through her upturned shirt and clearly sees. While she could not see in color, she sees with force, the dark entity that stared down at her from above. She sees its darkness and all its honest need to dominate… And then it was gone. Jem’s eyes returned to the vision of what she was familiar, and she saw nothing but the sheet of fabric that obscured her vision. She once again finds herself in darkness, but this time calm and collected. While blinded, she knew where she was.

“Darth Tramellous…” Jem whispers, her body beginning to shiver from the almost out-of-body experience.

“Yes, hun?” Said Tramellous in reply, her hands remaining still, gripping Jem’s face.

Jem’s bare chest heaves once again, the padawan biting her bottom lip as she began to have second thoughts about saying what she had descided to say. However, her curiosity overcame her convictions as a Jedi, and the following words left her lips…

“Could you… Teach me more?”


	4. Chapter IV - Trial of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up next to her Sith lover, Jem Takoree is met with a pressing decision of life or death as she attempts to make her escape. Everything seems to go smoothly until she is met with the sight of something she was unprepared to see.

Long shadows flickered and waved across the gray walls and ceiling, the orange light of the fireplace illuminating the bedroom in its warm light as Jem lay quietly in the warm embrace of her Sith lover. She could hardly believe what the two of them had done; what she allowed to be done to her body and what she allowed herself to do. It was so much more than a first kiss spent on a stranger. It was her virgin love surrendered to a sworn enemy.

Jem felt the naked breasts of the other woman press softly upon her exposed back, aware of every slow heave of each slumbering breath she took. Warm air washed over the crook of her neck as she stared off at the far wall, her green eyes welling with tears. She did not know what to do, and could not recognize the tightness that had found its way into her chest.

Jem had given the Sith Lord her name, and in exchange received one of a pet. ‘Gemstone’ Darth Tramellous began calling her. Even though she was unwilling at first, the young Jedi kept asking for more and eventually found herself willfully on her hands and knees with a number of digits stuffed into her every orifice. Even with her hands freed from the manacles, she took the opportunity to grapple upon the hips of the other woman and bury her face betwixt her loins…

“I don’t understand…” Jem whispered to herself, taking her hands and pressing them to her own bare bosom. The Mandalorian manacles that she had become so familiar with just a few hours prior lay discarded at the foot of the bed, the Sith Lord never bothering to bind the Jedi’s wrists before falling asleep. Worse yet, she knew that her light saber was being kept on the mantle just above the fireplace just twenty paces away.

Was it trust? Was it negligence? Jem did not know and her mind spun endlessly as she tried to think. She was too afraid to ask for fear of her wrists being returned to bondage. Her heart was too restless for sleep, but she dare not move as she was too afraid to wake the woman whose arms draped about her waist in a tender fold. At least, she was too afraid up until the Sith behind her rolled onto her back, freeing Jem completely. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief.

Turning her head slowly to look back over her right shoulder, Jem carefully peeked at her lover to see nothing but an ear in a pool of shimmering black strands. She was facing away and was sound asleep. It couldn’t possibly be this easy… or could it? Slowly raising herself up from her place upon the bed, the young Jedi slowly slid off of the bed, careful not to stir the slumbering Sith. Taking to her feet, she backed away, keeping a careful eye upon her opponent as she slowly made her way towards the fireplace.

There they were, silver and black sitting side-by-side upon the mantle. Without hesitation, Jem reached out to take her saber and bring it to the low ready. Turning towards the bed, she approached, ready for whatever trick the Sith woman may have had planned. She wasn’t going to let herself be defeated again.

Raising her sabre up over her head, her thumb pressing ever-so-lightly upon the toggle switch of her weapon, Jem knew that with one movement everything could end. With one swing of her arm, the arbiter of darkness that had free range of her body will be dead and she would be one step closer to arresting Grubo the Hutt and one step closer to earning her title as Jedi Knight. In one moment, it would all be over.

“No…” was the word that came from her lips, staying her hand as she removed her thumb from the switch and lowered her sabre to her side. “This is wrong…” she added, her voice nearly silent as she looked down at her sleeping foe. Her tanned skin shone in the orange light, her muscled yet feminine form looking weak and helpless as she lay bare upon the bed before Jem.

Looking towards the mantle of the fireplace and then to the door to the right of it, Jem decided that there was an alternative to bloodshed. Her gaze returned and lingered upon the woman that lay before her. The mesmerizing beauty of her enemy filled her mind as she struggled to come to terms with her decision of mercy.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she grabbed her clothes which lay folded upon the nightstand and walked towards the door. Snatching the second saber off the mantle, she quietly exits out into the dark hallway and hurries away, not stopping to put on her clothes until she reached the end of the hall. Placing the sabers carefully upon the floor, she donned her shirt and vest, and was in the middle of pulling up her pants before hearing a voice come from behind her.

“What makes you think you deserve to wear those clothes now, young Padawan?”

It was a voice all-too-familiar to her. It was the voice of her master.

“Master Noudar?!” Jem cries out, nearly choking on her own words as she hurriedly fastened her belt and bent down to pick up her saber. Turning around, she looked in the direction of the voice, expecting to see a tall Cerean of pale white skin and facial tattoos. “I’m so glad you are here. I-”

“Made love to a Sith Lord and did not have the skill or courage to defeat her the first time or even as she slept… You are a dishonor to me and the Jedi Council” were the words Jem was met by as she saw only darkness before her. Her face turned pale as she slowly backed away, a number of towering figures approaching from the shadows.

“You have been corrupted.” Another familiar voice says, this one feminine and of a trusted friend.

“Turning back, you cannot.” Says another

“There is only one way to deal with traitors.” Says a third as Jem turned every which way. The hall in which she stood a moment ago disappeared before her eyes and was replaced with a black void in all directions. Sabers of green and blue flashed all around her as the dark figures began to manifest. Faceless and wearing the garb of Jedi Knights and Masters, they raised their blades of plasma above their heads.

“NO! WAIT!” Jen cries out, taking her saber and bringing it to bare. “I didn’t-!” she adds, her entire body trembling in terror. That was when a bright red flash filled her vision, the blade of her saber coming to life… It was not her saber. These black gloves here not her’s. These black robes and this evil grin did not belong to her.

Jem now found herself face-to-face, blades crossed with a darkened version of herself. Wearing a black robe about her waist only to leave her upper body exposed, her skin was covered in twisted Sith tattoos. A pair of leather-clad hands ran over her shoulders and down over her chest, announcing ownership over it… But those hands did not belong to Jem. Those hands belonged to the Sith that had taken her body earlier that night. At that moment of realization, the face of Darth Tramellous, eyes glowing bright red and with a demonic grin, extends out her tongue to lick from the length of Jem’s shoulder and up to her ear.

“Mine…” the Sith says. “All mine.”

Screaming out in horror, Jem closes her eyes and drops her saber to the floor and clasps her ears. Everything is silent...

Slowly opening her eyes, Jem sees the pair of sabers sitting at her feet just as she had placed them moments ago. Her clothes remained folded upon the floor, not yet having been donned.

“A dream?” Jem asked out loud, her voice weak from fear. Looking around at the hall that surrounded her, she examined them closely. It felt far too real and even now the walls felt false in comparison.

“A vision?” she then asked, clearing her throat as she bent down to grab her shirt and vest. Slowly, she put them on, keeping her back to the nearest wall as she slipped on her pants and fastened her belt.

Whatever it was, it put the Padawan on edge much more than before as she took up the sabers and made her way down the long corridors of the vast underground compound. Trying to remember back to when she was being led to that room, she retraced her steps the best she could be counting the turns until she came to face a familiar pair of large double-doors.

“I know you…” Jem says with a smile, placing a saber upon her belt as she slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside.


	5. Chapter V - Temptation of the Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jem Takoree has made it to the hall of Grubo the Hutt only to find it completely empty. With the vision still fresh in her memory, she fails to cast her emotions aside as she is forced to choose between her love and convictions.

The hall was just as empty as she remembered, but darker. As she stepped towards the center, she could not help but feel a sense of dread come over her as she examined the empty spot where she last saw Grubo the Hutt. He and his throne were was nowhere to be seen.

“Gemstone… Come back to bed.”

Without question or hesitation, the young Jedi knew whose voice that was. Taking her sabre and activating it, she swiped at the air behind her before leaping away and onto the empty spot where the throne normally sat. There, in the doorway, stood Darth Tramellous an oddly sympathetic smile upon her face.

“Where is he, Sith?!” Jem calls out, checking her left and right for any hidden traps or devices. “Tell me where he is or I will cut you down!”

Pausing for several long moments, Tramellous simply stared from her spot inside the doorway, her deep brown eyes glowing partially blue from the light of the Jedi’s plasma blade. Stepping forward and into the empty hall, her body became increasingly revealed. Wearing a black corset, black boots, and a pair of shoulder-high gloves, she dressed rather provocatively for such a situation.

“He is in his bed chambers, as you should be.” The Sith says in reply, extending out her right hand as she stopped several paces away. “I saw your vision… I understand what you are going through.”

“Be silent! I have no need for your poisonous words!” Jem yells out, tears welling up in her eyes as she is reminded of what she just experienced, her vision was becoming increasingly blurred.

Stepping up towards Jem, Tramellous brings herself within reach of the young Jedi’s saber. Bringing her gloved hand up to gently wipe at the other woman’s cheek, she smiles a tender smile.

“Hush, darling… Put down the saber and let us talk about this.” She says in reply, leaning ever-so carefully for a kiss.

Reaching down to her belt, Jem grabs the second saber and pushes it against Tramellous’s chest. Shoving her back, she repositions her blade between herself and the Sith and yells out. “Prepare yourself, Sith! You die here!”

Leaping forward, Jem strikes at the other woman with full intention to kill, screaming out in pain as her every emotion wells up and consumes her. She became lost in the raging torrent of her own psyche. This did not help her in the least bit.

A red flash filled the room as the sound of sabers cracking and screaming echoed off the walls and hall. Jem’s blue saber was knocked aside and the sensation of a keen, searing pain filled her entire body. A loud snap could be heard followed by a long crackle as the young Jedi lost grip of her sabre and fell to the floor screaming. The Sith was hiding a stun baton behind her back.

“Ungrateful slut!” Tramellous yells out as she presses the energized end of the baton into the small of Jem’s back, watching her writhe in intense pain upon the floor. “I’ll teach you to raise your saber against me!!!”

And it was with that Jem could not remain conscious, her eyes rolling back in her head as her body continued to convulse beneath the grinding head of the stun baton…


	6. Chapter VI - Trial of Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Tramellous was not so kind this time around, binding Jem harshly. Punishing her for her refusal to turn to the dark side, her virginity is taken by force. In front of an audience of many dozens including Grubo, she is made to entertain them for the day that followed.

The crack of the whip against Jem’s flesh sent bolts of pain through her whole body. The electrified nub on the end of the flexing tool impacts her bare ivory flesh and is accompanied by the cheers of a private audience of Grubo and a dozen slaves with every strike. The smell of steaming food, sweet drinks, strong perfume, and sweating Hutt filled the entire hall as the walls echoed with celebration. The Jedi was being punished.

Being bound once again in Mandalorian manacles, she stood helplessly before the central pillar with her wrists pulled high above her head, making it impossible for her to lower her hands. The incoming strikes of Darth Tramellous were angry, reflective of how the Sith felt as she whips the young Jedi in every conceivable spot.

“I’m sorry!” Jem cries out as she writhes within her bindings, closing her eyes tightly with each strike, tears streaming down her face. The pain today was nothing like the pain she experienced the previous night at the hands of her Sith lover. It gave her neither focus or thrill… only pain.

“I feel sorry for her… Having to beat her favorite like that.” One of the pair of green Twei’leks as they look on from the throne of Grubo, her hand upon the head of an enslaved human girl as she is kept face-against the floor as the other prepares to stick a sausage far too large for any sane person to take into her rear. “Not like number fourteen, here. She’ll do anything we tell her to. Bottom up.”

Jem looked out over the room at the smiling faces and mocking eyes, none of them sympathetic to her plight. A hall of debauchery, her heart began to despair as her eyes came upon Darth Tramellous.

“Knees.” Tramellous commands as Jem parts her previously locked legs, a strike coming in right between her legs, the rounded nub of the whip releasing a bolt of energy directly into her bare crotch.

Crying out in intense pain once again followed by a loud cheer and applause from the crowd, Jem’s legs give way as she dangles from her wrists.

“Up.” Tramellous commands, staying her assault until the Padawan righted herself once again.

This was not the first time her legs had collapsed, Jem’s body on the verge of exhaustion from the many hours prior of torture. She watched as they feasted since early in the morning, her torment being halted only at times when Grubo announced the commencement of a group riddle game, and even then, she was asked the most vague of riddles and was punished for answering wrongly.

“I said up, Gemstone.” Darth Tramellous commands again, stepping towards the panting Jedi, gripping her by her blonde hair and forcing their eyes to meet.

“Hey, hey! You should ram the handle up inside her! That will teach her good!” Says the young human girl slave as she crawled around on her hands and feet as one of the green Twei’leks rode her, fiddling with the large tube of meat she had hammered in just moments prior.

Darth Tramellous looked to the slaves and then back at Jem, her eyes softening as she brought the rounded handle of her whip to her lips and licked it. “You learn your lesson?” she asked pressing the rounded end to the Jedi’s lips. “Get it nice and wet, or else what is coming next is going to hurt extra…“

Jem parted her lips and extended her tongue, her mouth parched and her saliva thick and gooey. She had not had water in quite some time, and could barely sweat or cry from dehydration.

“That’s a good girl… It will all be over soon.” Tramellous says, her grip upon Jem’s hair loosening. Allowing the Jedi’s head to rest upon her bare shoulder, she brings the whip down to her crotch. Counting to three, she then rams it up vertically and inside.

An ear-splitting scream filled the room as everyone falls silent, blood oozing down the inside of Jem’s thigh as her body trembles weakly before falling completely limp…


	7. Chapter VII - Temptation of the Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding herself perpetually bound, she is visited by the Sith once again. Being brought to tears, she is forced to confide in the arms of her captor.

Jem lay motionless upon the bed, the orange glow of the fireplace washing the bedroom in red. The sheets were clean, although tucked away as the Jedi lay naked upon them. Wrists bound in Beskar iron and fixed by a short chain to the head of the bed, she looks up idly at the ceiling, her tears having long since dried.

Two days had passed since the event, while her body was never bruised from the energy-based torment, the pain of it was still kept fresh in her mind. Attended to by faceless slaves, Jem was nursed back to health without a word of comfort or the touch of another being. Every time the door opened she half expected Tramellous to be there only to see someone else. She never expected to find herself actually wanting to be with that woman again.

Rolling onto her side, Jem curls herself up upon the bed. Tears begin welling up in her eyes as she thinks back, remembering the events of the past several days. The terror, the pain, the pleasure, the thrill of being captured, and the horror of realizing that she actually began to enjoy the company of an apostle of the Dark Side made her chest feel tight and twisted. The most painful part of it all was the idea that she could never go back. Jem had not cried since the banquet, thinking that it was the end of her tears. However, as she pulls herself up onto her knees, she became overcome with a deep sadness.

“WHY?!” she cries out, banging her head upon the wall at the head of the bed, wincing in pain as she violently pulls at the chain that had her cuffed to the wall just before her. “WHY CAN’T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!” she screams out, the small room feeling as if it shook from her words. Throwing her head back, she screams out again in agony, her body trembling and her entire body heaving as she struggled to breathe.

 _“Someone! Anyone! Please help me!”_ was the phrase that came to her mind, but her lips did not move and her body did not listen as she cried like a child. She had not felt this way since long before she became a Jedi… Since long before she became a Padawan… Since when she had a mother to comfort her for all the pains that tormented a child…

“Hush, now… It’s alright, I’m here.” A familiar voice said as a pair of arms came around her shoulders.

Finding herself in a secure embrace, Jem could not help but call out. “Mama!” she said as she turns her face into the one who held her. Bawling out some more, louder than before, she knew who it was.

“Not quite, Gemstone.” Tramellous says as she sat patiently, stroking the short blonde hair of the other woman as she cried in her arms. “Call me whatever you want… I’m here for you now.” She adds, placing a gentle kiss upon the top of the Padawan’s head.

For the next hour the two of them sat together, Jem’s sobs slowly subsiding as she eventually came to calm. The comfort of being held in the arms of someone she knew, even an enemy, made her want to open her heart once again.

“I’m sorry…” the young Jedi says, rubbing her face into the other woman’s shoulder, her chest heaving deeply with every one of her breaths.

“I know.” Tramellous says in reply, letting out a soft smile as her strokes her fingers through the other woman’s hair. “The Sith are not without their share of hardships… I know how you feel.” She adds, her other hand gently running down Jem’s bare back.

“I don’t know what to believe in anymore. It is all such a mess.” Jem says, trying to bring her hands up to return the embrace of the woman that held her, only to be reminded of her bindings as the chains clicked taught. “I should hate you…” the young Jedi says, lifting her face up off the shoulder of the Sith and looking into her eyes.

Gently caressing Jem’s cheek with her left hand before placing a tender kiss upon her lips, Tramellous reaches into her robe to pull out a small key. Bringing it up into view, she showed it to the bound Padawan and spoke. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll free you from these manacles if you promise to listen to my story.”

Jem looks down at the manacles that bound her wrists to the wall and then at the key. Nodding silently, she watches as Tramellous unlocks her bindings and proceed to tell her tale.

“The Great Galactic War.” Tramellous says, taking Jem by the wrists and massaging her hand gently. Turning the young Jedi’s front square towards her, she pulls her into a warm embrace. “It took some time for me to research it, but now I know just what it is you meant by the age of your saber. Back then, the war had no name…”

Jem raises a brow as she wraps her arms around the other woman, listening intently before pushing her away. “Back then?” she asked, looking into Tramellous’s deep brown eyes with an obvious expression of confusion.

“I was used like a doll to house the spirit of a Jedi Master who had died in the battle for the Minos cluster. We tortured him for information… They tortured me.” Darth Tramellous says, nodding softly. “It didn’t work, and his spirit escaped. I spent days under the torment of my master, who was disappointed in my inability to hold him.” She added, reaching up with her hand to gently stroke Jem’s face once again. “I escaped on a ship equipped with a stasis chamber as we were defeated, but not before I killed him.”

Jem tilts her head and then gives the Sith a quick once-over, examining her robed form before cracking a smile. “You look great for an old lady.” She says in reply, pushing Tramellous down onto her back with a soft giggle as she returns the kiss upon her cheek with one of her own.

“My, aren’t you getting frisky.” Tramellous says sticking out her tongue playfully as she presses her knee up into Jem’s belly and tosses her to the side. The two of them tumble off of the left side of the bed and onto the floor, the Sith getting the upper hand as she straddled the Jedi’s chest, the bottom half of her robe covering the naked body of Jem like a blanket. Pressing two fingers against Jem’s lips she inserts her them into her mouth and presses down upon her tongue. “I haven’t even finished my story yet.” She adds, craning her neck forward until their noses touched. “I suppose I could leave the next half for another time, though.”

“Uh-huh.” Jem says, as her mouth was kept open and her tongue depressed by the Sith who sat upon her. She noticed that Tramellous wasn’t wearing any gloves today, the flesh of her fingers tasting somewhat salty as she writhed about. She wasn’t wearing any boots either, the bare skin of her legs clamping upon each side of her waist.

“Your so cheeky.” Tramellous says with a smile. “I don’t know why I put up with you…”

Jem watched as Tramellous leans back, her hand running across the black cloth that lay draped over her belly. She could feel her fingers creep along and pull the fabric up, exposing her hips to the open air.


	8. Chapter VIII - Trial of Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jem's experience as a captive had changed her considerably. Making another final attempt to flee, she is confronted once again by her Sith lover, this time in a battle to the death.

Jem stood outside upon the windy plateau above of the compound. Wearing black Sith robes complete with hood, winter boots, and gloves, she makes her way across the barren expanse in the direction of the crash site. The hyperspace transponder should still be active and capable of broadcasting.

“Don’t try to escape again… If you do, I will have to kill you.” Were the words Darth Tramellous spoke following their previous night together.

Jem knew Darth Tramellous was not joking, bringing her left hand up to feel the black collar that was fixed upon her neck. A simple band of leather with a short-range transceiver, it was so that Jem could go wherever she wanted and still be tracked by her Sith master. However, Jem did not promise her lover anything as she came across the wreckage of the small Hutt vessel she had abandoned less than a week earlier. She still did not know why she chose to escape again, why she was so easily seduced by Tramellous’s presence, or why she kept the collar on.

Jem did not bother thinking too hard about it as she stepped inside the shuttle, and walked over to the main control panel. Clearing it of built-up snow, she looks for an access point where she could tear out the necessary components.

“Gemstone… What are you doing?” a familiar voice asked. Without even needing to turn around, Jem knew who it was.

“I’m looking for the hyperspace transponder. I would use the Space yacht, but you said it was expressly forbidden.” Jem says in reply, smacking her fist down against the panel until it popped off. “If there is one benefit to a trashed ship, it’s that it was never held together very well to begin with.” She adds, reaching down and pulling out one of the modules. “A modular hyperspace transceiver box, it is capable of hooking up to any power source and any display I give it. Hopefully it still works.”

Darth Tramellous was hardly amused as she stood in the doorway of the ruined shuttle. “What are you planning to do with it?” she asked, reaching down to grasp her saber.

“Well, since you told me I was not allowed to escape, I thought that I would just call the Jedi Council and have them escape me for me.” Jem says in reply, giving a large goofy grin as she shows the Sith the small box. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Reaching into her robe, Tramellous took out Jem’s saber and tosses it forward, the heavy device striking the floor with a heavy clunk. “I‘ll be outside” she says simply before disappearing out into the windy expanse.

Jem knew what was coming, placing the transceiver down upon the floor and exchanging it for her saber. Stepping out into the snow, she saw Tramellous standing in the distance, her saber ready to be activated.

“I warned you!” yelled out the Sith Lord. “I warned you of what would become of us if you continued to try and escape!” she added, activating her saber, bathing the surrounding snow in a flash of red as the beam stabilized.

“I’m sorry!” Jem calls out, pressing the toggle-switch upon her own weapon and activating it. The blue beam hissed and crackled as the wind picked up, throwing clouds of powdered snow against the pair. Her voice was sad, but not in regret. Something changed in her heart, as she took the initiative and leaped forward.

Visibility became low as clouds of snow swirled around Jem and Tramellous, their sabers crashing together, their beams screaming as they swung through the air. Neither of them could see one another clearly, relying on the sight of the other’s flashing blades to make out the other’s position. However, unlike their duel in the darkness of the hall when they first met, they were equally matched. From the suffering she endured at the hands of her captors, Jem learned something. She had all the skills necessary to become a Jedi Knight, but none of the will or focus.

“It doesn’t have to end this way, Tramellous.” Jem says calmly as she deflects an otherwise deadly strike, returning the attack with one of her own in the form of a horizontal swipe at the other woman’s neck.

Tramellous strikes vertically, knocking Jem’s blade sky-ward before bringing her red blade down upon the Jedi. “Yes it does! It always has!” she Sith yells out in anger, their blades crashing together between them in a bind.

Kicking at Tramellous’s knee, Jem breaks the bind and causes the Sith to stumble back before throwing her saber. The blue blade tumbled forward through the air, and strikes the red blade of her opponent. Deflecting off, it spins around in the opposite direction, the saber flying beneath Tramellous’s guard and and severing her left arm at the shoulder from below.

Crying out in pain as she grips the face of the scorched wound, Tramellous falls to her knees. Her arm falls to the ground with a sound thump, her red blade deactivating as it lay clasped in the disembodied hand.

Jem’s blade continued on its path, deactivating and hitting the ground sharply. The snow being only an inch deep, the electrum pommel snapped off and the internal contents spilled forth making it unusable. Extending out her hand, Jem pulls the Sith’s saber using the force and catches it. Raising the weapon over her head, she activates the saber and prepares to strike.


	9. Chapter IX - Temptation of Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her enemy defeated and on her knees before her, Jem is tempted to execute her without a word. However, it was then that she felt something stirring in Force. Curious of what she might see, she decides to look a little deeper before ending this forever.

Jem is victorious. Her enemy now kneels before her as she holds her own weapon above her head. The red blade glows and crackles as the wind dies down, the clouds of dry snow settling to reveal a clear blue sky and a white midday sun directly overhead.

Jem was not especially gifted in her use of the force or a light saber. Even now as she stood before Tramellous, she knew that it was not her skill in either that won the battle, her new focus giving her nothing but insight into what was already happening. Something was holding back the Sith’s blade.

Lowering the saber slowly down to her side, she watched as Tramellous trembled, curling forward into a ball from the searing pain quite obviously consuming her. Now was the time to kill her...

“No…” Jem said to herself, deactivating the weapon as she knelt down before her wounded enemy. “I must know…” she adds, placing her left hand upon the center of Tramellous’s back. Closing her eyes, she focused her will and saw.

The darkness of Tramellous was as thick as ever, but weakening. Its nature to dominate subdued and crippled, Jem was able to dig past it to find the soul of a woman, a young girl tormented by horrors of her past. Looking deeper, Jem observed flashing memories of pain and suffering, but this was only the surface. Deeper down she saw more and more. Cold memories… warm memories… feelings and emotions that are not typically thought of when speaking of a Sith. She saw her mother, a family, and caring friends.

“Why would you abandon such a life?” Jem asked aloud, peering a bit deeper with the force. However, the deeper she went, the faster these feelings flashed. From nostalgia to emotion, she could not stop as she found herself not pushing, but attempting to pull herself out as her psyche was dragged deeper and deeper into a place of pure darkness.

Taking to her feet, Jem looked around, no longer on top of the snowy plateau on the Planet of Usk. Like her vision in the hallway, she stood amongst an empty void of unnatural expanse.

“Love is forbidden. Love is weakness. Love makes you blind and vulnerable to betrayal.” Echoes a deep voice.

“Love is a dangerous emotion. Attachment will get in the way of your duties.” Echoes another.

“The Sith do not deal in mercy!” says another echo.

“Love has no place in the Jedi Order.” Says another unfamiliar voice.

Jem could not place a name to any of the voices, each and every one of them unfamiliar, all of the voices except for one.

“Then I will not love…” comes a feminine voice from the depths of darkness. It was Tramellous.

Turning around and looking in the direction of her voice, she sees a vision of the two of them when they first met. “I will hate her” the voice said as they began fighting in the dim light.

“I will use her.” The voice says, the vision changing to that of the bedroom. Tramellous stood before Jem and held her head between her legs in erotic bliss.

“I will break her.” The voice says, the vision transforming into that of the banquet hall, the two of them surrounded by faceless dolls as Tramellous whipped Jem.

“She will be mine and no one else’s.” The voice says, showing a vision of the two of them as they lay side-by-side, their bodies inverted as they both partake in each other’s loins.

“She will belong to me, and what is mine I will never give away.” The vison beginning to blur as the sight of the two of them fighting on the plateau came into view. Jem stood over her with red saber in hand.

“I cannot do it…”

It was with those words that Jem saw Tramellous alone, at the center of the void before being ripped away. Like how she was earlier pulled inward by an irresistible force, she was ejected.

Opening her eyes, Jem stumbled back as if she had been thrown away from Tramellous’s body. Falling onto her back, tears begin to well in her eyes as she realizes the meaning of what she saw and what it meant in her own heart also.

“Tramellous… I-…” she says, discarding the saber and hurrying to her feet. Leaping towards the wounded Sith, she just about grabs her, stopping her hands as they hovered mere inches from her trembling body, flustered and clueless of what she could do. Her arm was gone and the two of them were lightyears away from the nearest medical facility

“I understand now! I’m sorry!” Jem says, tears streaming down her face, knowing that she could not apologize enough. Tramellous loved her, but did not know how. Jedi teachings and Sith indoctrination taught her to hate love, to avoid and reject love. Her heart had become twisted and as a result her actions and the use of her powers. Darth Tramellous was not defeated by Jem’s skill with a saber, but rather by her own heart…

“I… I THINK I LOVE YOU!” Jem screams out, her chest feeling as if it were about to burst, coming to a realization as to what her own actions the past several days were motivated by. She herself had become twisted, rejecting love and trying to replace it with something else. She subconsciously craved the love of another, and was grasping at every opportunity to embrace it, at times confusing something else for what she truly wanted.

She watched as Darth Tramellous slowly looked up at her, tears also upon her cheeks, although now frozen by the chilling wind.

“I think I love you, too.”


	10. Chapter X - The Choice of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing her mistake, Jem Takoree comes to terms with her true feelings and tries to make amends. However, not all wounds are so easily healed, as Darth Tramellous finds it difficult to forgive herself.

Jem falls to her knees before Tramellous, wrapping her arms around the head of the wounded and trembling Sith. Embracing her tightly, her heart overflows with intense regret as she is reminded immediately of what it was she had done, feeling the one arm of the other woman wrap weakly around her waist.

“Come with me back to Coruscant.” Jem says, tears running down her face as she struggles to hold back her sadness. “You don’t have to be alone anymore.” She adds, stroking gently upon the black hood of the Sith’s robe.

“I can’t.” Says Darth Tramellous, gripping upon the belt of the black robe Jem wore. “The Jedi are my enemy! Even you… are my enemy. I can’t go.” She adds, pushing Jem away.

Releasing her hold upon Tramellous’s head, Jem looks down into her deep brown eyes. With her hands gripping upon the other woman’s shoulders, she could feel the darkness of her Sith aura fade away to reveal a new identity, one that had remained buried for a very long time.

“Please kill me. I want you to be the one to take my life.” Tramellous begs, her voice genuine and desperate.

Craning her neck forward, Jem presses her forehead to her lover’s and closes her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she continues to hold back her tears as she tries to think of a way out for the both of them.

“No.” Jem says in reply. “Your life… belongs to me now.” She adds, opening her eyes and looking into those of the other woman. Resolved, the young Jedi was not going to let her die. “You will live. If not with me, you will live somewhere else. Your life belongs to none other than me and I will you to live.”

Pursing her lips, more tears streamed forth from Tramellous’s eyes as she heard those words, clearly confused.

“Why-?” Tramellous asked, her voice cracking after that one word.

“Because I love you.” Jem says in reply, smiling awkwardly as she then placed a kiss upon the Sith’s forehead. “I didn’t understand at first, but now I know.” She adds, embracing her lover’s head once again. “I love you.”

Tramellous lets out a loud cry and begins bawling. Reaching up to grab the front of Jem’s black robe, she pulls tightly and continues to call out. Painful and self-loathing, the immediate area vibrated intensely with the force.

“BUT I TORTURED YOU! I TRIED TO KILL YOU!” Tramellous yells out, frustrated and tormented by her actions. “Why can’t you understand that I don’t deserve to live?!” she adds, crying even more.

The young Jedi could only smile, letting out a brief laugh as three words left her lips. “I forgive you.” She says, the Sith in her arms suddenly returning to a calm.

As if touched by some higher power, the Sith straightened herself up and pulled from the embrace. Looking into Jem’s eyes, she cannot help but feel thoroughly bewildered.

“I forgive you.” Jem says again before leaning in to place a tender kiss upon Tramellous’s lips.

 

**Epilogue**

 

Jem eventually gives up on trying to convince Tramellous to come with her to Coruscant. While forgiven, the Sith could not bring herself to forgive her own actions and was adamant in her refusal. However, Jem did convince her to keep herself alive and seek out medical attention to get her arm replaced.

With Tramellous out of the way, Jem was able to arrest Grubo in short order. Cutting off a few inches of his tail before forcing him into the cargo bay of the space yacht, she managed to take a copy of his entire business database along with them with the help of Tramellous.

Jem and Tramellous fly to the border of Hutt Space, the young Jedi returning to her favorite ship with her prisoner and leaving the Sith with the Yacht. Saying their goodbyes as they are about to head their separate ways, the young Jedi is told something important.

“Gemstone?” the Sith says as Jem is about to close the cargo ramp of her 8 engine light freighter.

“Yes, Tramellous?” Jem asks, looking back at the Sith that stood at the bottom of the ramp.

“Call me Miran… My real name is Miran Ker.” Tramellous says with a smile. Disappearing off to the side before Jem could say anything in reply.

“Miran… I’ll remember that…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of parody. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is fictional and is not meant to reflect upon or imply anything about the legal holders of this property.


End file.
